Ganesha
Ganesha is a demon in the series. History Ganesha (also called Ganesh or Ganesa) is one of the most worshiped deities in the Hindu pantheon and is known as the Lord of Obstacles, Lord of Beginnings, god of wisdom and intelligence and patron of arts and science. He is the son of Shiva and Parvati and depicted as having the head of an elephant (often with one broken tusk), a pot-belly and anywhere from two to six arms. There are several popular Hindu stories as to Ganesha's origins and how he got his elephant head. While some say Ganesha was born with the head of an elephant, most say it was replaced by Shiva. In one story Parvati placed Ganesha as the guard to her bathhouse to which he agreed. When Shiva came and wished to see his wife, Ganesha refused, which infuriated Shiva. The two battled until Shiva in his anger cut off Ganesha's head. When Parvati saw what Shiva had done, he apologized and hastily searched for a new head. He took the first head he saw, which was that of an elephant, and placed it on Ganesha's shoulders. In some versions of this story, Ganesha already had an elephant's head, and it was at this point that Shiva threw his trident and broke off one of his tusks. In another story, Parvati was so proud of her newborn son that she invited all the other devas to a feast so that they may see how perfect and handsome he was. Among the guests was Parvati's brother Shani, who was cursed with the evil eye. When he looked upon Ganesha his head was instantly burned to ashes. Luckily Brahma was present and agreed that he would allow Ganesha to live if the head of the first creature that was found was placed on his shoulders. Vishnu sent out Garuda to search for a head, and he returned with the head of an elephant. The head was placed on Ganesha's shoulders, and he was allowed to live again. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Deity Race (''MT) / Kishin Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Yoma Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Wargod Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Yoma Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Genma Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avatar Race *Ronde: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Yoma Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Yoma Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Yoma Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Star Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Star Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Sun Arcana *Persona 5: Sun Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Mute Race *Devil Children White Book: Mute Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Zombie Type (as Neshazom), Alternate Type (as Nesha) *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Undead Race, Mute Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Yoma Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Genma Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Genma Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Yoma Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Ganesha can be obtained by evolving Purski when he has reached a high enough level. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ganesha can be contracted in Shinagawa field. He appears as a miniboss with Shiva. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Ganesha can teach Nanashi the Rakukaja, Earthquake, Charge and Grand Tack skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Physical, Gun, Force and support skills. ''Persona 3'' Ganesha is the third persona of the Star Arcana. In The Journey, his weakness can potentially be covered by fusing a level 61 Alice with Girimehkala, and passing the Repel Dark skill to Ganesha. ''Persona 4'' Ganesha is a Persona of the Star Arcana that can be found in Shuffle Time in the Heaven dungeon. The second-last request that Margaret makes for her Social Link is for a Ganesha with the Tetrakarn skill. This can be achieved by either of two Fusion options. Firstly, the protagonist may opt to fuse a Decarabia with a Cu Chulainn. Secondly, they may opt to perform a Hexagon Fusion with Mithra, Yatsufusa, Decarabia, Kaiwan, Neko Shogun and Fuu-ki. ''Persona 5'' Ganesha is the fifth Persona of the Sun Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Niijima's Palace and the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Auspicious Pachyderm." He is one of four Personas to learn the Miracle Punch and Endure skills. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Ganesha yields a Miracle Punch skill card. Ganesha first appears a Shadow guarding a terminal room in the Staff Passageway of Niijima's Palace. He must be defeated in order to secure a Member Card needed for the elevator in the main floor area. Another two will appear as the first round of enemies in the battle arena and must be defeated before three Rangda, then a Thor in order to reach the next round of enemies and get enough coins to activate the Bridge of Judgment to the treasure room. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Neshazom. Known as Nesha. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Null |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1-2, 1 enemy |Skill= Deadly Wind\Innate Hades Blast\Innate Repel Force\72 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Neshazom= |-| Nesha= ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Zombie= |-| Resurrected= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' Devil Survivor= |-| Overclocked= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * In Persona 3, there is an item called "Ganesha Bank," referring to the deity. Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 5 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas